Blinded
by TwotailedKitsune
Summary: (OOC CAST) After Puppycorn got jumped, he lost the sight in his eyes. (TW: Intense moments of gore and body horror along with intense flashbacks)
1. Chapter 1

**_The darkness was blinding._**

\--

Stretching, he climbed out of bed. His blue and tan pelt soaked from sweat and ruffled from tossing and turning.

He heard people scrambling, his sister's voice as someone picked him up and put him back in the rickety bed.

He groaned and sat up. "Wh... Where am I..? It's dark..." he heard whispers and steps, a hand on his red one.

"Bro?" It was Unikitty. She sounded worried as he tightened his grip on her hand. "Sis? Where are we? I can't see."

She gulped and he heard more footsteps. He heard Dr. Fox and Hawkidile talking about something, but he couldn't make it out.

"Sis..?" He could hear Unikitty's shaking breaths, gulps for air.

"What do you last remember?" He heard Dr. Fox ask. "Uh.. I was trying to go somewhere...? I don't remember..." he sighed. "I'm sorry..."

Unikitty hugged him and gulped- he was guessing she was holding back tears- and she whimpered. He groaned again and wiped his eyes, only to flinch and hiss in pain.

 **Something was wrong with his eyes.**

He began to panic as he felt Hawkidile's gloved hand on his other hand and Dr. Fox's small hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Someone was clearly crying around him as Dr. Fox wiped the sticky fur around his face.

He heard someone breath in, scared of something as he felt a hand gently try to pry one of his eyes open.

It burned like hell and he let out a cry, but it opened, letting his friends see the extent of the wound.

His soft, chocolate brown eyes were faded, a dull, light brown now. The fur that were once around his eyes were burnt away, leaving the scarred skin open to the air and for the others to see.

He heard Unikitty choke back a sob, so he gently rubbed her hand to calm her.

He felt tired again, so he yawned, wiping his eyes. "So.. Tired.." he whimpered, curling up on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_It was a normal afternoon. Puppycorn was coming home after spending a day having fun digging in the dirt all day long._

 _The sun was going down as he passed through the kingdoms's less safe area. The cry out for help caught him off guard as he turned to looked into the alley where it came from._

 _He didn't see anyone in the alley, and he knew this place was dangerous, but he had to help._

 _He ran into the alley and heard shuffling around him. His blue ears perked as he felt someone breathing behind him._

 _He felt the arm wrap around his neck and he coughed violently as he was choked. A deep laugh from behind him scared him to his core- making him shake as he tried to escape._

 _The other person pulled him to the ground, climbing ontop of him to hold him down while he pushed and whimpered, trying his damnedest to get free as he began to have a panic attack._

 _He began to panic and struggled under the tougher person above him, readying something inside a weird bottle. They swished it around and opened the bottle, leaning it down over his eyes._

 _The clear green liquid slowly dripped down, making him panic worse, struggling harder, grasping at the ground, trying to get free-_

 _The agony that hit his eyes and face made him cry out in agony, thrashing around under his attacker._

 _He couldn't handle it- both his body and his mind, soul couldn't handle any of it. He passed out, the laughs of the person- no, the monster ontop of him._

 _\--_

Gasping, he shot up, gasping for air. He couldn't hear anyone, but he heard the soft tick-tock of the clock. Crickets chirped, telling him it was nighttime.

He couldn't go back to sleep, he would have to go through it again, but he was still VERY tired. He yawned, wiping his eyes.

He could try to sleep again, but he would likely wake in a panic attack.

But he would deal with it, he told himself as he drifted back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Puppycorn awoke again, he whimpered and yawned. He could hear someone- likely Unikitty, or maybe even Dr. Fox- shuffle around.

"W-Who's there?" he whimpered, gulping as a laugh echoed around-

 ** _And it wasn't his sister's._**

 **\--**

When Unikitty came into the lab, all she saw was a destroyed lab and his friends running around.

She began to panic and flew over to Dr. Fox. "Where's Puppycorn? Is he okay?"

She watched as Dr. Fox gulped and Hawkidile amswered for her. "Someone broke in and kidnapped him. He's.." he stopped.

Unikitty froze. "He's gone..?" She cried out, beginning to panic, flying around the room- grabbing and moving all sorts of debris to try and find him.

She heard a gasp and whipped around- only to see Dr. Fox reading a paper.

She ran over, slamming on her breaks. "What does it say? Is it about Puppycorn?!"

Dr. Fox gulped and shakily held the paper to the princess, who immediately took it and began to read it.

\--

 _Dearest Princess Unikitty:_

 _No need to panic. The blind prince is with us. All we ask for is for you to give up your kingdom, and you will get him back without any problems. If you decline, you'll never see your brother again._

 _Regards,_

 _The monster with 8 heads._

\--

 _oooh, im sorry this took so long_

 _i lost motivation_

 _but heres chapter 3_

 _some plot happens and stuff_

 _chap 4 is in work right now so it womt be long_

 _-thatboi_


	4. Chapter 4

Puppycorn awoke to the scent of fire (had someone been smoking? Ew...) and laughs of many people. He groaned and tried to stretch- freezing as his arms stayed in place.

"W-Where am I?" He cried- the laughs around him getting louder. He heard someone whisper something and then the laughs get farther away-

"Oi. Boss said I gotta watch you- so that's happening now." the gentle yet gravely voice came besides him. Puppycorn jumped and gasped. "W-Who are you?"

The voice groaned. "Please, call me Goggles." it said to the blue pup, who nodded in response. "M-My name is Puppycorn! It's n-nice to meet y-you, G-Goggles!" He barked, his voice shaking from being scared.

Puppycorn couldn't tell, but Goggles smiled.

\--

Unikitty paced around her room. Who would've blinded her brother and why? He hasn't done anything bad...

Was it because he was related to her? Maybe, he WAS a prince..

Was it cruel irony? Maybe, he HAD been walking the streets and likely got pulled into it, somehow...

She shook her head, trying not to remember the scene, how she found her brother in a puddle of his own blood, but the memory was fast returning.

\--

 _When Puppycorn hadn't returned to the castle that night, Hawkidile had gone out to search for him. When Hawkidile came back that night with no sight of him, Unikitty took searching for her brother into her own paws._

 _She shook her pink fur, the light yellow coat she was wearing due to the pouring rain weighing down agaisnt her body. She groaned, the rubber yellow boots over her blue paws slapping against the wet pavement._

 _Her eyes wandered the wet, dark street, searching for anything that could help her find her younger brother..._

 _The scent of something metal caught her dark pink nose, and she sniffed the air. It was coming from a nearby alleyway._

 _She slowly looked in- the smell blasting her face. How had no one noticed this, or at the LEAST looked?_

 _The red spots on the floor made her stop. They led up to a body, curled up in a ball. Whoever it was, their fur was stained red-_

 _She ran over and froze as she took a closer look at the body. Their face had a giant burn mark scarring over their eyes. It was clear their eyes were damaged beyond repair-_

 _And then she noticed it,_

 _The horn._

 _Puppycorn._


	5. Chapter 5

_Unikitty's rage burst as soon as she saw her brother, laying bloody and wounded in a random alleyway._

 _She felt the fire, the anger overtaking her as she roared out, yelling out in both sadness and absolute bloodlust for whomever did this to him._

 _Unikitty took deep breathes, trying to calm dowm so she could get her bro, her best freind back home and some help._

 _And as she walked away from the bloody alleyway, she had never felt the urge to snap and murder whoever hurt her poor brother before-_

 _At least, not until now._

 _\--_

Puppycorn smiled, his small blue tail wagging as he awaited Goggles' return. The other had been tasked with caring for him while they awaited their ransom for him- he overheard two people talking about it as they had passed by.

He heard his new freind- or is Goggles only his caretaker?- come back in. "Oi, prince- I got yer food." the other said, sitting in a chair besides the prince's. "Open wide" he chirped, watching as the dog opened his mouth.

Now technically, this was HIS food- not the prince's- but there was no way in hell he was feeding this poor, blind dog literal garbage.

He shifted the spoon into the other's mouth and watched him chew it up and swallow, before barking a thanks.

Goggles heard one of his co-workers walk in. "Ey, boss wants ya. NOW." they said.

Puppycorn noticably froze as Goggles groaned. "Ill be right there." the pup heard his friend rise as the panic ensued.

Oh god, the person who had blinded him was HERE. That WAS their voice.

He felt weak, faint- he couldn't hear anything-

And he passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

When Puppycorn woke, he could hear worried talking from infront of him. He groaned, hearing the happy sigh of relief.

"What happened? You passed out..." he heard Goggles say. He gulped, the memory flooding back to him.

He felt something cold- a rag- gently be put onto his forehead.

"The guy..." he heard himself sniffle. Was he crying? He didn't feel the tears running down his face. "He's here..."

"Huh? Who's here?" Goggles asked him, getting the pup to shake more.

"The one who blinded me."

\--

"8. I have a mission for you."

"Okay boss- but why are we going by numbers now again? They aren't our names-"

"Silence, 8. I have something for you to take to her."

"...okay, boss."

the crinkle of paper, the steps away, the shaken breaths, the moving of fabric.

He knew this was a bad idea.


	7. Chapter 7

The knock on Unikitty's door made her jump up from her cocoon of blankets, pillows and plushies-

"Princess, Master Frown is here to talk to you." she heard Hawkidile say. His voice sounded distant, sorrowful.

"Tell him to come in." she groaned to the bodyguard, who immediately ran off to let Master Frown in.

She soon heard soft footsteps and laboured breathing as Master Frown stepped into her room.

"Unikitty." he spoke- his voice soft, as if he had been crying.

"Master Frown..." Unikitty whimpered right back.

She watched him shift, sitting on the edge of her bed. Now that he could see her, he wished he hadn't.

Her normally clean and brushed bright pink fur was ratty, knotted and faded. She clearly had given up on hygiene. Her eyes..

Her eyes that had once shown a person, the queen of the Uninikingdom, had faded, glazed.

She looked broken.

He grabbed the paper in his pocket and handed it to her, watching her read it, her eyes lighting up in horror.

Her eyes, now lively and shining with horror and fear, almost shot holes through him.

"C'mon. We gotta stop them."

\--

Puppycorn gasped in horror as he heard Goggles tell him what he had to do.

"No! That... That's not right! That's not fair!" he cried out, trying once again to get free from the chair he was strapped too.

Goggles placed his hand on the struggling pup's shoulder. "I won't let them. They'll have to kill me first."

\--

 **Would you guys believe that this story is almost over? I really can't!**

 **I would like to thank all the readers and commenters so far for motivating me to finish this!**


	8. Chapter 8

As Goggles led Puppycorn out of the room he had been in the past few weeks, he said something to the blind dog.

"Your pupils. They have a soft green glow."

Puppycorn blinked and tilted his head. "They do?" He heard Goggles shuffle. "Yep. It's kinda cute, though."

Puppycorn turned red, getting Goggles to giggle, patting his back.

As Goggles led Puppycorn out to get their meeting room, the blind dog heard the other gulp as he heard a booming voice.

"You brought him, Master Plauge?"

\--

Unikitty hopped into Master Frown's car- he had told her that Brock was having one of his intense gaming days- and buckled in as Master Frown immediandtly slammed on the gas petal, heading on their way to Frowntown.

"So why does your boss want my kingdom, anyway? Why would he threaten MY brother?!" she snarled, turning red for a moment before shaking her head, apologising for bursting at him.

Master Frown shrugged. "No clue- I haven't even seen him." he said, making a sharp turn.

\--

The fact he would be dead soon bothered him.

The fact his FRIEND would be dead as well made him absolutely sick to his stomach.

Puppycorn growled and tried to bite whoever was infront of him- who kicked him, getting a loud snarl from the blind.

Goggles also let out a growl, kicking out at whoever was infront of him. "Oi! Let us go!"

The loud snarl that came from who he guessed was Goggles' boss made him flinch. "Oh, shut it!" He roared.

This won't end well.

\--

The final battle is approaching.

The monster will rise.

Green.


End file.
